


Bastard Hollowmen

by ZeeIsGay



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Hollow men, Inktober, Mourningwood, Short, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeIsGay/pseuds/ZeeIsGay
Summary: Major Swift's first encounter with hollow men.





	Bastard Hollowmen

**Author's Note:**

> So, before I start, I'm just gonna say that I'm VERY rusty on my Fable knowledge, so forgive me if any of this is inaccurate.

Hollow men were bastards.

The day he first encountered one was back when he was a child, taking a dangerous carriage ride through the outskirts of Mourningwood’s village with his irresponsible mum. He was in the front seat next to the coach and his mum, covering his nose at the foul stench of the swampy region. Mourningwood’s village smelled awful anyway, but for a reason he never did find out, the outskirts smelled especially bad. Despite the smell, he was quite enjoying the ride through the slightly eerie area. Eventually, they reached an open area of the swamp with gravestones that looked like they hadn’t been visited in years.

At this point, both his mum and himself were covering their noses, and noticed a glow above them. They were like bubbles of energy, and he was fascinated. Without warning, Swift jumped from his seat onto the wet ground, and looked above him. The bubbles were moving. They seemed to analyze him, their centers staring at him. Swift stumbled back and shrieked when two of them flew into the ground below him. His mum called his name, ordering him to get back to the carriage,  _ immediately _ . He did not obey. Instead, he looked at the remaining bubbles around him, and walked closer to the area that they were floating by.

It wasn’t until his mum was screaming and running toward him that he realized these bubbles were not friendly, and they were not just bubbles. He turned around to face his mother, and watched as one of the bubbles flew into the ground like before, and became a walking corpse. Its eyes were glowing the same glow that the bubbles had been, and it held an axe in one hand, lacking a second arm.

By the time the rest of bubbles had turned into corpses, both him and his mum were back on the carriage, and the coach quickly turned them around to head back to their village.

Hollow men were scary bastards.


End file.
